1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to trimethylcyclohexenyl compounds of the 1,3,3-trimethylcyclohexene type having a 3-hydroxy-3-lower alkylpropionyl group at the 6-position of the cyclohexene and aroma compositions containing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known that cycloaliphatic crotonoyl compounds such as 2,4,4-trimethyl-1-trans-crotonoyl-2-cyclohexene bear and yield a natural fruity odor and increase wine-like and fresh flower-like nuances (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 3,822,315).
It is also known that 2,6,6-trimethyl-1-crotonoyl-1-cyclohexene, 2,6,6-trimethyl-1-crotonoyl-2-cyclohexene and the like have fruity, herb-like, winy, woody, floral or waxy flavor notes and, in some instances, impart a red berry-like flavor to products, and further enhance the taste and flavor of such products as honey and wine (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 3,928,456).
An object of the present invention is to provide novel trimethylcyclohexenyl compounds that are particular and different in odor from known cyclohexenyl compounds such as mentioned above.
Another object of the invention is to provide the use of said novel trimethylcyclohexenyl compounds having particular odor as ingredients of compounded perfumes or food flavoring agents.
These objects as well as other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description.